Jacob White
Jacob "The Catalyst" White is the central antagonist of the show. He is first introduced in episode 9 as a not so happy victim of one of the protagonist's pranks. From then on out he has made few sporadic appearances in the show and has been confirmed to be behind all of the protagonists misfortunes (even while off screen). Appearance Jacob White is usually depicted without clothing however he is not nude per se. Due to the nature of his body (or as he calls it, his "true form") there is no way to possibly see his genitalia. He has two eyes, a mouth, and one nose however he can not have all of these at the same time. He is a whopping 20.28 tall. He looks like a normal boy after his soul was torn asunder by the main cast in season 2 episode 25. When he does wear clothes, they are typically striped and always somehow audible. Personality Jacob White was always shown to be an angry character. This can be seen in his first interaction with Herman. He calls Herman a "Cracker Bitch" and then proceeds to scoff. He is shown to be rather prideful, arrogant, racist and generally loud. These are all due to the fact that he possesses a "word of power" as his true name. Despite how angry he seems to get towards minorities he will only play pranks on white people. Dusty is the only exception. On his first interaction with Dusty, he shot the boy with a Benelli Black Eagle in the leg. He loves Will Williams. Abilities Jacob inherited his almost godly powers from his adoptive mother (never named). With these powers Jacob would play juvenile pranks on the main cast. * Seemingly Endless Stamina '''Jacob is able to breath in such a way that relieves fatigue and stay alert for an indefinite amount of time. * '''Eyes of God '''Jacob is able to see through solid objects (up to a meter thick). He is also able to see vast distances but claims this puts stress on his eyes"I can see super far but I hurt mine eyes fair mayden.". * '''Intelligence '''Jacob seems to know things that he shouldn't even be aware of. he is also able to create a chain reaction of events that ultimately lead to his benefit and/or the downfall of the main cast. * '''White Jacob is white. * Spirit Summoning '''This is only seen once in the show during the ending scene of episode 9. * '''Matter-Manipulation '''Jacob is able to control matter. '''Gallery Trivia * Jacob White seems to dislike violence, he has only ever got violent once and it was with Dusty. * Claims to be able to kill George W. Bush, but has never acted on it. * Is a "Virtual Warrior." * He is able to unhinge his jaw (as seen in season 2, episode 3) * Likes men. "I can see super far but I hurt mine eyes fair mayden."